The present invention relates to a gaming machine having operating members to be actuated by a player and a game processor for proceeding a game in accordance with the nature of actuation of the operating members, and relates to a method for inhibiting a player from excessively and continuously playing a game on the gaming machine, and a computer program for executing the method.
Gaming machines of this type include a variety of types, such as home TV gaming machines, commercial gaming machines installed in amusement arcades, and slingshot machines and slot machines installed in parlors. Gaming machines which enable direct acceptance and payout of cash are installed in officially-recognized overseas gambling facilities. Since a player can indulge in playing games while being oblivious to passage of time, the gaming machines are utilized as entertainment for enjoying leisure.
However, when the player has excessively indulged in playing games, he/she loses a sense of reality. As a result, the player may continue playing games while forgetting scheduled activities or canceling the activities. Particularly, gaming machines aimed at acquiring money or prizes, so-called gambling gaming machines, often involve a player overly indulging in games, thereby resulting in the danger of the player becoming addicted to gambling. As a technique for preventing excessive indulgence in games, there have been known gaming machines which disconnect power to thereby forcibly terminate games after a player has played games for a given time period (see Japanese Utility Model Application No. 6-63089U and Japanese Patent Application No. 7-299248A).
These gaming machines forcibly terminate games merely after lapse of a given time period, regardless of the level of indulgence of a player. Mere forcible termination of games fails to cause a player to realize that he/she has overly indulged in games. Hence, the player cannot regain a sense of reality. For this reason, there is a high probability of a player resuming games on another gaming machine after forcible termination of the game, thus failing to effectively inhibit excessive gaming.